


Queen of the Forest

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, Elves, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of piss, Pregnancy, Smut, between rey and hux, dub con, elf king kylo, female elves go into heat, forest elf au, mostly past rey/hux, rey/hux only in beginning of the story, warning that hux is not that nice in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Half-elf Rey was content with living as Emperor Hux’s bedwarmer until the day she encountered the king of the dark elves who were at constant war with the humans’ empire. As part of a peace negotiation, King Kylo insists on taking Rey as his bride. In her new life in the forest, Rey must move past years of the harsh realities she learned in the city and find the warrior queen who was always inside of her.*Please check the tags before reading!





	Queen of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning:  
> There is some dub-con smut with Rey and Hux at the beginning part of this chapter. If you want skip that part of the story go to the line 'That night, Rey sat at the edge of the camp and looked up at the stars.'

Rey clutched the scroll as she walked towards the emperor’s tent. The armored guards standing outside looked at her harshly and she quickly brushed past them.

According to the records at least, the half-elf had joined Emperor Hux’s elite squadron as a mercenary. Rey had grown up in the capital city as an orphan and found whatever work would get her pay. She eventually found that work with her longsword was always in demand. In this case, the humans who had been wanting to expand the capital city towards the ancient forest claimed by the Dark Elves had ended up being in over their heads.

Rey looked down at the scroll the King of the Dark Elves had handed her to deliver to Emperor Hux. The fact that she was one of very few from their camp who had emerged from the previous battle unscathed probably caused her to receive even more strange looks than usual. While there were some humans in the city who did not treat the elves that had grown up alongside them any differently than their human counterparts, in situations like this, Rey could sense how harshly they were judging her for a background she barely knew about.

When she entered the tent, the emperor sat at a wooden table with two advisers at either side. The emperor was richly dressed in a purple tunic and a golden circlet sat in his red hair. His cold blue eyes leered down the front of Rey’s laced up bodice as she leaned forward to hand him the scroll. He paused for a moment to stare at her chest before he silently gestured for her to sit at the chair in front of him. The emperor unfurled the scroll and started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” asked Rey.

“The message from this so-called _King of the_ _Glynne Forest Elves_ ,” said Hux with ire. “It confirms all of my previous suspicions of you.”

“What suspicions?” said Rey.

“That you are a spy that this filthy elf king planted in my midst,” said Hux.

“I have never spoken to the king before yesterday,” said Rey. “We fought in a grove away from the main fray, and he overpowered and captured me. He let me go this morning with a message for you.”

“I see,” said Hux, humor filled in his voice. “So you were held prisoner by the dark elves?”

“Yes,” said Rey.

Hux slammed his fist on the table, and Rey flinched.

“Liar,” said Hux. “I had an informant watching the king’s tent. He reported many interesting things that are not consistent with how a captured enemy would be treated.”

“I am telling the truth,” said Rey.

“I shall read you the informant’s report and then the king’s message,” said Hux. “These two documents tell a similar story. A story which doesn’t match up with yours.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. What could the message have said? And what exactly did the emperor’s informant see?

* * *

_My honorable emperor,_

_I first spotted the half-elf woman, known to us as Rey, being carried away from a secluded grove far away from the main battle. Rey appeared to be unconscious or asleep as a black-caped elf man wearing a crown made from tree branches and berries carried her. The man’s appearance is consistent with reports of the king of the dark elves - or the Glynne Forest Elves as they call themselves. The king carried Rey in a delicate manner that reminded me more of how a man would carry his lover rather than a captured enemy._

_..._

* * *

The emperor looked up from the paper with a smirk.

“How do you explain that?” asked Hux.

“We had fought in the grove as I said,” said Rey. “And he used his powerful magic abilities to put a sleeping spell on me so he could capture me.”

One of the emperor’s advisers stifled a laugh.

“That is one explanation,” said Hux, amused. “But shall I tell you what I think happened?”

“You’re going to tell me anyway,” said Rey.

“I know the dark elves try to recruit city elves to their cause,” said Hux. “And since most of the elves living in human settlements, especially half-elves such are yourself, are dirty, greedy degenerates-”

Rey stood up angrily, and a guard unsheathed his sword. She sat back down, fuming at the emperor.

“Since that is the case,” Hux continued with a cruel smile. “Many such elves are recruited to join the dark elves campaign of terror on our efforts to spread our civilized society. I would not be surprised if such was the case with you.”

“I have never spoken to the dark elves before yesterday,” said Rey.

“Sure,” said Hux, waving her off. “Anyway, I presume you received a request to serve as an informant on our plans, and that led you to join this squadron as a mercenary. And I admit you were quite useful, though you are immensely more useful off the battlefield.”

Hux pulled slightly at the ribbon securing her bodice. The fabric parted slightly and revealed one of her nipples. Hux squeezed the pink bud. Rey released an involuntary moan before she hardened her expression despite the heat rising in her cheeks.

“Don’t act like some blushing virgin when you have been in my bed almost every night, slut,” said Hux with a chuckle.

Hux sat back and stared at her exposed breast as he continued to speak.

“It seems the dark elf king came to the same conclusion about you,” said Hux. “For after you met with him to deliver your report in the grove, he decided he had other plans for you.”

“You are full of nonsense,” said Rey.

“Or perhaps, you got ambitious and decided to give the king more than just a report,” said Hux. “Either way it worked out for you.”

“Stop projecting your perverted fantasies on the situation,” said Rey. “You are out of your mind.”

“Perverted fantasies?” said Hux, with a raised eyebrow. “Do you really want me to read the rest of this report?”

“What are you talking about?” said Rey.

“I have to warn you that you might find this quite embarrassing,” said Hux.

* * *

  
_Then the king carried Rey back to the tent in his encampment. I hid in the trees for quite awhile and it was many hours before the king emerged. He sat behind his tent where a writing table had been set up. He started to write, and shortly, Rey emerged from the tent. She also walked to the back of the tent -_

* * *

“D-don’t read it!” said Rey, her face reddening even more as she realized what the spy had seen. “That’s not what it sounds like!”

Hux laughed. “Oh let’s see what it sounds like then . . .”

* * *

  
_She also walked to the back of the tent, lifted her dress and squatted in such a manner that the king had full view of her privates as she took a long piss. This type of behavior suggests that Rey is well and intimately acquainted with the king. Then, what seemed like ages later, she finally covered herself again and sat next to the king at the table. They spoke at length and then he handed her the scroll. Before she left, the king grabbed her hand and they looked in each other’s eyes longingly._

* * *

Rey’s face was in her hands as Hux looked at her triumphantly. The men next to Hux laughed.

“I-I did not know he was there when I did that,” said Rey.

“Sure,” said Hux with a laugh. “So you still want us to believe the king was holding you prisoner?”

“Yes,” said Rey.

“You fucked in the forest,” said Hux.

“We fought!” said Rey.

“Then he gently carried you to his tent,” said Hux.

“He put a spell on me!” said Rey.

“That’s an interesting way of putting it,” said Hux. “Then you spent several hours in his tent doing who knows what, before squatting down and spreading your pussy in front of his writing table and letting him watch you wet the grass. . .”

“I didn’t know he was sitting right there!” Rey insisted.

“And if you acted like that in front of him in broad daylight, I can hardly imagine what you did inside the tent,” said Hux. “Dare I ask what depraved acts you performed with that filthy dark elf?”

“I mostly slept because I was drowsy from the spell,” said Rey. “And we only talked.”

“Right,” said Hux full of ire. “And then he held your hand while you said goodbye. The woman who slept in his bed that he only talked to, but acts casually about exposing her privates around him.”

“It’s not at all what it looked like!” said Rey, the tips of her long ears that stuck out of her brown hair turned red with embarrassment.

“Your face is so sweet when you lie,” said Hux. “I might have possibly believed that if I had not already read the king’s message.”

Rey looked at the scroll. What could it possibly say?

Hux did not keep her in suspense for much longer.

* * *

_Dear Emperor Hux,_

_I am writing this letter to propose a truce in the current conflict along the southern border of my lands. This truce will only be honored under two conditions- 1. no humans invade or build settlements past the border marked by the southern banks of the Glynne River and 2. That the mercenary, Rey in your service be released from any prior obligations and be given to me as my bride._

_Sincerely and peacefully,_

_King Kylo Ren of the Glynne Forest Elves._

* * *

Rey’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“You’ve done well for a half-elf slut,” said Hux, scathingly. “I should applaud you.”

“Truly that was the first time I have met him,” said Rey. “And I wasn’t a spy.”

“Well, I suppose that is irrelevant now,” said Hux. “So save your breath. We’ll hand you over to the king tomorrow morning.”

“What?” said Rey. “But I grew up in the city! I don’t know how to live in the forest!”

“I can imagine you will be spending most of your time on your back with your legs spread, whelping heirs for the king you seduced,” said Hux.

“I did not seduce-”

Hux grabbed a fistful of her long brown hair and forcefully pulled her over the table to face him. Rey’s eyes watered from his tight grip. Her breasts fell out of her top completely and Hux groped them roughly with his other hand.

“I would recommend you stop playing dumb before you completely wear out my patience,” said Hux. “It was cute at first, but now I am getting annoyed.”

“What do you want from me?” said Rey.

“Honestly?” said the emperor. “I took you into my service originally because I intended to keep you as my bedwarmer indefinitely. I let you go out on the field when I realized you actually knew your way around a sword. Though I did appreciate your pleasant presence in my bed.”

The praise made her shiver despite herself but she tried to push away the lust rising in her body.

“So you are jealous of the king,” said Rey. “The king of the people you look down so much on.”

“I wouldn’t get too cocky,” said Hux. “You will be the queen of a bunch of filthy swamps.”

“The only thing filthy is your empire and people like you,” said Rey.

“You’d better watch your tone,” said the emperor. “You’re not with the dark elves yet.”

“And you’re going to just hand me over to him tomorrow?” said Rey. “What happened to no negotiations with the elves?”

“That was before the body parts of a third of my squadron ended up strung up from the branches of the trees,” said Hux. “I see no use in expanding towards this filthy swamp forest if the casualties are so high. I can expand the empire north instead. The mountain elves and the dwarves have no fight left in them. They’re practically already tame.”

Rey tried to move but he tightened his grip in her hair. He moved behind her.

“It is a shame though,” said Hux. “I have enjoyed your company. You could have slept in a palace every night rather than in a stinking forest.”

The emperor stood up and moved behind her. Rey looked out of the corner of her eye and realized that everyone else that had been sitting in the tent had gone. Hux palmed her breasts and pressed a kiss to her neck. He pinched a nipple and bent her over the table. Before she could react, he had pushed her skirt up and his fingers were pressing between her legs. He curled them inside her and she moaned. 

“So angry and still wet for me,” said Hux with a chuckle.

He freed his cock from his tunic and pressed it inside of her. The emperor held her hips, and Rey clung on to the table as it rattled underneath them. Rey found the thrusts of his cock mildly enjoyable, but she felt embarrassed knowing that everyone outside of the tent could hear the wet slaps and her gasps along with the rhythmic creaks of the table. 

"You take it so well," said the emperor. "I could bend you over anywhere and you'd wet my dick, wouldn't you?"

Rey pressed her face into the table. Hux smirked. He pounded into her more rapidly, and she tried to muffle her squeals. 

"Everyone here knows what you are so don't even bother to be quiet," said Hux. 

He turned her on her back and mounted her again. 

"Tell me what you are?" said the emperor. 

"Your whore," said Rey. 

"That's right," said Hux. "Now let them hear it."

He rubbed her clit roughly as he pounded into her, Rey threw her head back and cried out. She came with a gasp, and the emperor pulled away. He aimed his cock at her tits and stroked himself to completion. 

"Mmm fuck yes," said Hux, painting her breasts with his release. "Look at you. My filthy half-elf slut. You're such a mess. What will I do without you? None of my other whores would have let me bend them over a cheap wooden table like that."

Rey narrowed her eyes furiously at him. 

He squeezed the last drops of his come on her nipple before kissing her. She turned her head away. 

"Will you spend one more night in my bed?" asked Hux. "It's going to be a chilly night."

"I'll sleep outside," said Rey. 

Hux laughed and traced his finger through the come on her breasts. 

“Come on, one more time?” Hux whispered hotly. “I will probably never see you again. I promise I won’t send you to your new husband pregnant. Though that would be incredibly funny.”

“Do you think I will give you anything ever again after you just called me a filthy half-elf slut?” asked Rey furiously.

“Maybe I was a little jealous,” said the emperor in a conciliatory manner.

“Get off of me!” said Rey, furiously. 

Hux sighed and reluctantly backed away. Rey stood up and attempted to re-tighten the laces at the front of her shredded blouse.

“Already so loyal to the dark elf king,” said Hux with a sigh. “Was he that good of a lover? Was he better than me?”

“I told you I did not do anything with him,” said Rey.

Hux crossed his arms and looked at her.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” said Hux. “Those beautiful elven features combined with human colored eyes and hair make just any lie coming out of those perfect soft lips sound true.”

“I am not lying,” said Rey.

“And I almost believe you,” said Hux. “But you clearly know how to use what you have to get ahead.”

“I did not sleep with him,” said Rey.

“Perhaps,” said Hux. “But you at least gave him enough to want more. You are very shrewd after all. You worked your way into my bed, but then realized that I could never marry a half-elf so the highest you could be was my mistress. Though you have been a very well-kept mistress! But of course that wasn’t good enough for you.”

“As if I give a damn!” said Rey.

“But with the dark elves, your bloodline is no barrier in their society,” said Hux. “The dark elves will take any vaguely female creature as their brides. That is why the human corpses in the wagons that get too close to the dark forest are always men. A few human women were even seen among the archers shooting at us yesterday.”

“If you are quite finished with hearing yourself talk,” said Rey with annoyance as she straightened her disheveled skirt.

“So you aimed as high as you could,” said Hux, ignoring her. “And you will see if your gamble will pay off. Who knows if you will find the power you seek as the dark elves’ queen. I could almost admire your ambition if I was not so annoyed at how boldly you have lied to me and made me, the emperor, look like a fool!”

“I have told you the truth,” said Rey.

“No,” said Hux, sitting at the table again.

He put the king’s scroll aside and reached for the informant’s report and started to tear it into small pieces.

“The dark elf king is named Kylo Ren,” said Hux.

“Yes,” said Rey.

“The last time you were in my bed,” said Hux. “You said that name in your sleep.”

“I had a dream,” said Rey. “I think I was seeing the future.”

“Don’t try to convince me of that elf magic nonsense,” said Hux. “My arms were around you, and you said that man’s name!”

“I had not met him until-”

Hux slammed his fist on the table again.

“Just tell me for how long you were already his lover and playing me, your emperor, the man who put those clothes on your back and put a roof over your head, for a fool?” said Hux, fiercely. “I could have you hanged for treason!”

“But will you?” said Rey.

“I couldn’t bear it,” said Hux. “Just tell me how long had it been going on?”

Rey had been telling him the truth, but she quickly thought of a lie that would satisfy the emperor who would never believe her prophetic dreams. If Hux already believed she had been meeting with the king, she would have to tell him that.

“When we started camping at the edge of the forest,” Rey started.

“Finally, the truth,” said Hux. “You will tell me every detail of your treachery. _Everything_!”

Rey nodded.

“I was washing myself in the river one morning and I saw the king standing behind a tree just watching me,” said Rey. “The dark elf king is very handsome, so I did not mind as much as I should have.”

At least that part wasn’t a lie. The king had long dark hair and eyes that glinted gold in a certain light. He was tall and well built, and he had wide lips that looked like they would be very pleasant to kiss.

“And did you offer yourself to him immediately?” said Hux, distastefully.

Rey shook her head. “I wrapped myself in a sheet and spoke to him.”

“And then he told you who he was,” said Hux.

“Yes,” said Rey. “He said he wanted to show me the forest and that I would like it.”

“He already decided he wanted you from the start,” said Hux.

“I met him later in the spot he described,” said Rey.

She tried to decide how much detail to put into this story.

“Well,” said Hux. “Out with it.”

“We spoke for awhile,” said Rey. “And the tension had been building between us, so I finally got on my knees and pleasured his cock.”

“And you don’t think I am going to believe that you only sucked him,” said Hux.

“No,” said Rey. “We met again a few times over the next few days. Only during the day because I was with you at night.”

“And I had no idea,” said Hux. “You were fresh and ready to go for more every evening.”

Rey blushed. She had indeed slept with the emperor almost every night, and now it would probably get out that she was some sex-obsessed elf when Hux would inevitably tell his lackeys the story about her steamy meetups with the king during the day. Not that it would matter anymore since she wouldn’t see any of them again.

“And did he come inside you?” said Hux. “Are you already carrying his spawn?”

“No,” said Rey. “He usually came on my tits.”

“I can believe that,” said Hux. “And here I thought you were almost a prude.”

“Have you heard quite enough?” said Rey.

“Indeed,” said Hux. “Get out of my sight.”

When she stepped out of the tent, Hux stood up and kicked his chair.

* * *

That night, Rey sat at the edge of the camp and looked up at the stars. She reflected on her life so far and how she he had gotten into the position she was now. A series of coincidences had led her to this forest. This forest where her fate had somehow always been tied.

It started with her parents. The parents she had never met. Though that was another half lie that Rey told everyone. She knew exactly what had happened from the one distant acquaintance of her mother’s who would actually speak to her from time to time. The proprietor of the scrap metal shop where she grew up corroborated the account, so Rey was sure she knew most of it.

One of those wagons of humans getting too close to dark elf terrain that Hux had mentioned had been the beginning of Rey’s existence. Rey’s mother and her husband and another married couple had set off from the city to settle closer towards the stretch of uninhabited fertile land near the dark forest. Supposedly, one of the men had gotten curious and they diverged from the open fields into a path that led through the trees.

It had not taken long for some dark elf hunters to happen upon the intruders. It was well-known that they would kill trespassers, at least the male trespassers. The bodies of both men were hung from the trees at the beginning of the path as a warning. The elves then took the wagon, the horses, and the women in the wagon back with them. After awhile, Rey’s mother decided that she did not like living in the forest, and the elves let her go.

Not long after returning to the city, Rey’s mother realized she was pregnant. For the first few years of Rey’s life, her mother could still pass Rey off as the child of her late husband. However, as Rey grew older the elven features became more apparent, and it became almost impossible to hide her pointed ears. Not wanting to be shunned by high society, Rey’s mother decided it was best to get rid of the girl.

One morning when Rey was five, they went to the market like they usually did. However, instead of going right to the vegetable stand like usual, they kept walking towards the far side of town to the scrap metal shop. Rey’s mother spoke with the proprietor for a long time before telling Rey that she would be back and to wait for her. Many days passed, but Rey still thought her mother would come back.

Rey had believed that for a long time, and she stayed to help run the shop. Then one day, she saw her mother walking by the shop with two other children. Rey waved at her, but her mother stared through her as if she wasn’t there. Later when Rey had spoken to her mother’s acquaintance, she had found out that her mother had remarried a year after abandoning her, and she spent most of her evenings heavily drinking.

Rey eventually left the scrap shop and did odd jobs wherever she could get money. She eventually moved in with a married couple named Finn and Rose who were the first people to show her true friendship. They did not treat her differently for being a half-elf and would angrily defend her when someone would say something rude. In fact, the main reason she had applied as a mercenary for the emperor was to help repair Finn and Rose’s roof after a storm had damaged it.

And that had led her right here. By the forest where it had all began. She would still try to find some way to send money to Finn and Rose. Otherwise she had no other regrets leaving the city and her childhood behind. The distant leaves rustled soothingly as if they were comforting her.

“It all goes back to this forest,” said Rey.

The power that she sensed inside herself felt stronger the nearer she got to the forest. Some of the city elves studied magic, but Rey never had time for that. It was usually only the rich elven families that came from the mountains who became sorcerers. Rey had thought that she might not very good at magic, but recently she felt that something dormant inside of herself had awakened. When she had fought with Kylo Ren, that was the first time she had truly believed in her own power.

She was not sure what answers she would get in the forest, but she knew that she could no longer run from her destiny.

* * *

The next morning, Hux had given Rey a nice dress to wear to present herself to the king. It was white with silver trim along the bodice and sleeves. Rey had also procured dark eye makeup that the emperor had never seen her wear before, and he attributed the alluring effect of the cosmetics to elven trickery.

They rode silently to the edge of the forest where the king and his companions waited. Hux offered his hand and Rey reluctantly took it as they stepped towards the elves. Rey’s heart pounded nervously. The king already watched them approaching from afar. His eyes did not leave Rey for a second.

“Don’t forget that they’re the savages,” said Hux. “Though you are part savage, so that eases my conscious slightly. Still I hope your husband treats you well.”

“Your words are almost kind,” said Rey. “I am touched.”

“That’s the best I can do,” said Hux with a shrug.

And perhaps that was indeed the best that a man of the emperor’s upbringing could manage.

“Good morning, Emperor Hux,” said Kylo when they close to the forest edge.

“Hello there, King Kylo,” said Hux. “I have brought the young lady as promised. I hope you will let the rest of us go peacefully.”

“Indeed,” said Kylo. “As long as you stay out of my lands, then there will be peace. But if you try invading again, I will have annihilate all of you this time.”

Hux laughed. “I would like to see you try.”

Kylo’s eyes glinted dangerously.

“However, I have other plans, and I do not need your swamp forest,” said Hux.

“And I do not need your treeless city full of trash,” said Kylo. “So it appears we have a truce.”

Kylo took off his black glove and held his hand to Rey. She slowly stepped forward, their fingers tentatively touching, before she grasped it. She shivered from the electric rush the contact had sent through her body. Kylo looked in her eyes for a moment. They both seemed lost in thought.

Hux cleared his throat.

“Oh, you’re still there?” said Kylo.

“I just want to ensure that she won’t be treated poorly,” said Hux. “She won’t be made to bear you a child every year?”

“You mean like you would have?” said Kylo.

Hux narrowed his eyes sharply.

“I know how your sort treats women,” said Kylo. “Like servants. Using them to prop up your abnormally small egos. I normally have men like you shot on sight.”

“How dare you speak to me like that, you dirty savage,” said Hux.

“We’re not perfect,” said Kylo. “But our women are free. And Rey will be treated like a queen in my kingdom.”

“A queen of filth,” said Hux.

Kylo’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“I think our definitions of filth vary strongly,” said Kylo. “Now get out of my sight before I find an empty tree to string your entrails on.”

Hux clenched his jaw angrily, but did not reply.

“Farewell, Rey,” said Hux. “Good luck.”

“Farewell, Emperor Hux,” said Rey.

He nodded and left. Rey was surprised to feel relief rather than regret.

“King Kylo,” said Rey.

“Just Kylo as I said last time,” he said.

Rey nodded. “I have one request before I go with you, Kylo.”

“Yes?” said Kylo.

Rey reached for the small coin bag attached to her belt.

“I have two friends named Finn and Rose who live in the capital city,” said Rey. “I told them I would help get them money to repair their house. Could someone give them the money, and tell them that I am okay?”

“Of course,” said Kylo.

He beckoned to one of the warriors at his side. A green-haired elf in a brown cloak with a bow and quiver strapped to her back approached.

“Avel,” said Kylo. “Could you do this?”

Instead of reaching for Rey’s money, Kylo reached to his own belt and handed a large, clinking bag to Avel. She opened it to check the contents. Rey’s eyes widened. She had never seen that much money at once.

“Will that be enough to help fix their house?” asked Kylo. “I always lose track of what these human coins mean.”

“They’ll probably even be able to get a new house with this,” said Avel.

“Even better then,” said Kylo.

“You’re going to give that to Finn and Rose?” said Rey in surprise.

“Avel runs a network of spies in the city and can get this to your friends,” said Kylo.

“Y-you don’t have to,” said Rey, still in shock.

“But we are family now,” said Kylo. “Of course it is no problem.”

“Thank you,” said Rey.

“Are you ready to leave?” said Kylo. “We brought you a horse.”

“I am more than ready,” said Rey.

* * *

Rey had been traveling through the forest for several days with Kylo and his companions before it started. She had briefly heard the city elves discussing it on occasion, but she did not think to pay attention. Rey had foolishly thought that because she was a half-elf, that part of their biology would not pertain to her. But she knew now that she had been mistaken.

_She was in heat._

It was the sweet smell that alerted Kylo to her state even before he heard the whines coming from her tent. Rhea, a dark-haired elf not much older than Rey who had been assigned as her lady-in-waiting, waited expectantly for the king outside of Rey’s tent.

“I figured you would arrive soon,” said Rhea. “But I must warn you she was a bit startled by the sudden change in her state.”

“What do you mean?” said Kylo. “Surely she has experienced this before.”

“She is a half-elf, and it seems that most of the males she has lived alongside were humans,” said Rhea. “It is entirely possible that spending a few days in the presence of male elves has finally triggered her first heat.”

“Did you explain it to her?” said Kylo.

“Yes,” said Rhea. “As best as I could. I also let her know her options.”

“Will you give her some herbs to get rid of it?” asked Kylo.

“No,” said Rhea. “That would be risky to do with someone having their first heat this late. It could send her body into shock. Of course I could attempt to give her something more mild to ease the symptoms, but she has already refused this.”

Kylo widened his eyes at the increasingly desperate whines coming from the tent.

“Refused?” said Kylo.

“She wants you to breed her,” said Rhea.

Kylo swallowed and blood surged to his core.

“And what would you advise as a neutral party in this?” said Kylo.

“You are her betrothed,” said Rhea. “I would advise you to take her further into the trees and perform your duty to her until the heat subsides.”

“Can she walk?” asked Kylo.

“You will probably have to carry her,” said Rhea.

Kylo nodded. “Tell the others to wait for us to come back in a few days.”

“I will,” said Rhea. “We are far enough in the forest now that we can afford to rest here longer.”

“Please leave us then,” said Kylo.

“Yes, your majesty,” Rhea nodded and stepped away, the cloak over her shoulders swishing slightly in the night breeze.

The forest elf king cautiously entered Rey’s tent. He recoiled for a moment at the strength of the sweet scent emitted by the woman in heat. Like humans, female elves were always fertile; however, an ancient part of their biology remained in elves to trigger heats that would make them even more likely to conceive a child. Some elven medics thought that it encouraged the survival of their species that could live for hundreds of years and where older individuals could suffer from a lower sex drive. However, not all experts agreed on this as heats were more frequent in younger female elves, usually occurring at least every one or two years after sexual maturity was reached.

“Rey,” said Kylo softly.

“Kylo,” said Rey, her flushed face and the tips of her long ears the only things peering out from a colorful blanket. “I’m so embarrassed. I didn’t think I could go into heat. I woke up, and all I could think about was how good you smelled and I didn’t realize what had happened until I felt how wet I was down there.”

“Don’t be frightened,” said Kylo. “It is a normal occurrence in our society. You don’t need to feel ashamed.”

“And what is usually done when someone goes into heat?” asked Rey.

“She either takes herbs to get rid of it or takes a man into the forest to join with him,” said Kylo.

“Rhea explained that,” said Rey. “Is it okay? You know since we aren’t married yet?”

“What do you mean?” asked the king.

Rey started to tremble, and Kylo smoothed a soothing hand over the blanket. Rey whimpered softly at the contact.

“Well some people at the palace called me a whore because I shared the emperor’s bed but was not married to him,” said Rey.

“The humans live in a strange society,” said Kylo. “Such concepts do not exist here. And I must say that your emperor was unworthy of your attention if he allowed people to address you in such a disgraceful manner.”

“So it’s okay?” said Rey.

“As long as you are a willing participant,” said Kylo. “There is no disgrace associated with satisfying our natural urges.”

“Will you help me?” asked Rey. “I feel so hot. I am naked under this blanket.”

Kylo reached for the thin nightdress that Rey had discarded earlier.

“Put this back on just for now,” said Kylo. “We usually do not mate in our tents, as it can be a noisy and drawn out affair.”

Rey sat up, shyly covering her breasts with her hands. Beads of sweat ran down her chest.

“The night air will do you good,” said Kylo.

“That and something else,” said Rey, eyeing the growing bulge in his tight leather trousers.

“Lift your arms,” said Kylo. “I won’t look at you until you want me to.”

She lifted her arms, and Kylo averted his eyes as he pulled the dress onto her. The thin fabric clung to her sweat-drenched chest.

“I will carry you now,” said Kylo. “I will find a soft patch of grass away from the camp where we can lay down together.”

Rey nodded, and the king gently lifted her into his arms. Rey pressed her face into his neck, and the smell of his skin was pure bliss. She squeezed her legs together.

“It won’t be much longer now, my sweet one,” said Kylo. “Relief will come soon.”

He carried her from the tent and through the dark camp. Only one fire burned in front of the tent of one of the king’s guards who had duty for that portion of the night. Ewyn barely glanced at the king carrying Rey out of the camp. The smell of a woman in heat was often followed by her lover carrying her off to deal with the private matter.

Ewyn only took minor interest, because it was the king and his betrothed going off together. He counted off the months in his head when an heir might be born if their joining would be successful. Perhaps there would be a big feast to celebrate the new heir. Kylo had been an only child, and it had been that long since the royal family had a new child to rejoice over. That would hopefully quiet the more superstitious members of their clan who had feared the supposed misfortune brought by a male ruler with no female heirs.

Ewyn had felt very sorry when they had tried to guilt Princess Leia into having more children. Ewyn had already been in the royal family’s guard at the time, and he felt even more protective over the future king from then on. He had stood at Kylo’s side at his coronation and had been prepared for the worst, because King Kylo had received the throne after two generations of his family had abdicated in rapid succession. Queen Padme had insisted that her grandson was the best person to lead them in the new challenges their society faced. Most of the forest elves had readily accepted their first male ruler in over 2,000 years. Ewyn hoped the king’s marriage, and hopefully many daughters, would quiet any remaining dissent in their clan.

* * *

“I can’t wait much longer,” Rey whined.

“This will do then,” said Kylo. “We aren’t too far out of camp, but the others will know to leave us alone.”

He lowered Rey onto her feet and she gripped the sturdy trunk of the tree to keep herself upright. The king removed his cloak and spread it on the ground. Then he unabashedly began to strip off the rest of his garments. Rey eyed his bare torso eagerly. Like his face, his broad chest was dotted with the occasional beauty mark. His pale flesh was unmarred except for a long scar that ran down his hip. Rey eyes followed it down his body, and she blushed when she realized that he had removed his trousers. She took a quick glance at the large cock sticking out of a patch of dark hair before averting her eyes to the ground.

“You’ve already me seen me before,” said Rey, feeling paralyzed both by desire and shyness. “When I lifted up my skirt behind your tent and peed, I didn’t realize you were there. I wonder what you thought of me.”

“I thought that you were beautiful,” said Kylo. “But I felt bad for startling you. At first I thought you knew I was there and that is why I looked.”

“Oh,” Rey blushed harder. “So you liked it?”

“Yes,” said Kylo.

Rey smiled with satisfaction. She squeezed her legs together as a renewed surge of her heat rushed through her.

“H-how long does this last?” said Rey.

“Usually two or three days,” said Kylo. “We are near a stream, so I will probably move us closer to it once we have dealt with the first wave.”

Rey nodded. “I have felt really horny before, but nothing like this. Can we start?”

Kylo nodded. He knelt in front of her and kissed her thigh. The brush of his lips on her skin sent electricity through her limbs.

“Hold up your dress for me, sweet one,” said Kylo.

Rey held onto the tree with one hand and lifted the night dress with her other hand. Clear slick coated her thighs and Kylo voraciously licked it away as he moved up her thighs.

“I-I am really wet,” said Rey. “You don’t have to eat it all.”

Kylo moved his mouth away for a moment, and looked up with her, his dark pupils blown wide with hunger.

“But I am starving,” said Kylo, his voice raspy. “And you are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted.”

Rey shivered at his words and then gasped when his mouth went to lap at her pussy next. His own need brushed against his belly as he devoured her. Rey widened her legs and her shouts of praise frightened away a few birds that had been sitting in the tree’s branches.

“Oooh, Kylo,” said Rey. “I think my legs are going to give out in a second.”

He was ready. As she climaxed against his mouth, Kylo caught her by her waist. She trembled for a moment in his grasp, before Kylo laid her down on his cloak. He licked his lips with satisfaction.

“You are so delicious, my sweet one,” he said.

“Oh, Kylo,” Rey panted. “I just came but I still feel so unbearably hot.”

“That is normal,” he said. “But there is no rush.”

His erection bobbed as he sat next to her. Rey tugged at the top of her dress.

“Did you want to see these?” she asked.

“If you want to show me,” he said.

She pulled the dress below her small breasts, and the king eyed them eagerly.

“Can I taste them, too?” asked Kylo.

Rey nodded. Kylo leaned over her and wrapped his mouth around her nipple. Rey gasped in pleasure.

“Do you like them?” asked Rey.

“Mmm-hmm,” said Kylo affirmatively as he mouthed against the other breast.

“The emperor used to tease about them being small,” said Rey. “He said that he had taken male lovers with bigger breasts than me.”

“Well, he’s an idiot,” said Kylo. “These are perfect.”

Kylo squeezed her breasts in his big hands and pressed his mouth to hers. She could taste some traces of her slick on his tongue and she shivered with desire.

“Will you put your cock in now?” asked Rey.

Kylo’s eyes glittered as he moved the bottom of her dress up and parted her thighs.

“You are so wet for me,” said Kylo. “I hope I will please you.”

“Please,” Rey urged him on.

He lined his flushed erection with her slick-drenched opening and canted his hips forward. Rey cried out in relief as the stretch of his thick girth eased the throbbing ache that had been torturing her for hours.

“Yes,” said Rey. “So good! Please keep moving!”

He kissed her mouth and set a steady pace for their joining. The cool ground underneath his cloak felt nice on her back. Their flushed chests were pressed together as his balls loudly smacked against her bottom.

“Kylo! Oh fuck!” Rey cried out. “Harder!”

Even the tips of her long ears were flushed as her body ached for more and more of him. And he gave her what she wanted. Kylo gripped her ankles in the air and pounded into her as she cried out for more. Her little breasts wobbled and her nipples were eagerly pointed upward. Kylo kissed her ankle and glanced down at her widened entrance.

“You look so lovely taking me inside of you,” said Kylo.

“Mmm,” said Rey, biting down her lip. “Gonna come.”

She clenched around him and an excited splatter erupted from the little hole near her clit.

“So pretty,” said Kylo. “I am getting close too. Do you want me to pull out?”

Her eyes widened in panic at these words and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as if to deter him from moving away. She wound her hand in his  long black hair and held his face close to hers, her eyes pleading with him. 

“I will be a good mama,” said Rey, imploringly. “I promise!”

“Of course you will,” said Kylo softly. “I just didn’t want to force you.”

“Please,” said Rey. “I want your baby!”

“Shh,” said Kylo. “Relax. I just needed to know what you wanted.”

The tension in her body eased and Kylo continued to rut into her until he found his own release. True to his word, he pushed himself deep inside of her until he was spent. He kissed her again before moving to lay next to her.

“Are you okay?” asked Kylo.

“Yeah,” said Rey, eyes half-lidded. “That felt really good.”

“You should rest for a bit,” said Kylo. “The next wave of your heat probably will come in at least an hour.”

Rey propped herself on her elbow and looked at him.

“I’m sorry I freaked out for a moment there,” said Rey.

“It’s alright,” said Kylo. “I am sorry if I upset you.”

“It’s not you,” said Rey with grimace. “There’s this mean joke about half-elves in the capital city. The gist of it is that an orphanage will always stay in business if there is a half-elf brothel across the street from it.”

“That’s horrible,” said Kylo. “I am sorry that people were so cruel to you.”

“I asked the emperor before if I could have a baby,” said Rey, tears welling in her eyes. “And he laughed and said I would drop it on its head.”

“I shouldn’t have let him off so easily,” said Kylo angrily.

“That’s just how things are there,” said Rey, sadly.

“Well try your best to forget all that,” said Kylo. “You are my queen now and you will answer to no one but the gods themselves.”

“Not even you?” asked Rey.

Kylo grasped her hand and kissed it tenderly. “I am your obedient servant, my sweet.”


End file.
